ggzfandomcom-20200222-history
Murata Himeko
Himeko is an obtainable character of Guns Girl - School Day Z. She is voiced by : *Rie Tanaka(JP). *Jiuer(CN). Biography Leading the Hyperion to stopping the Apocolypse,she met our heroine and offer help to get them out but being decline by Kiana '''and then start fighting.Later the Hyperion being invaded by the zombies and ME mechas.With our heroine she manage to take control of the Hyperion back (she got reckt by '''Kiana and her gang later) and transport our heroine back to meet Theresa with info about Kiana father. Official Description Murata Himeko '''is a Major,part of the Anti-Apocolypse force.She acquired power through human enhancement,aka "Project Valkyrie".She's known for her distinctive leadership skill. *Birthday: June 11. *Age: 27. *Height: 167cm. *Weight: 65kg. *Three Sizes: 95-61-92cm. Personality Matured looking type but in fact not mature at all (she almost use the Nexus uniform against '''Kiana and the gang but being stopped by Theresa).She care a lot about her soldiers and being admire by many. Always focus to finish her jobs. Being a leader make men fear to approach her but in truth she just want to have a boyfriend to go out with. In-game Statistics * Character Growth (Murata Himeko must be obtained through the gacha or reach vip level 11) Battle Trait : *Himeko will always try to avoid player bullets when running towards the player character. Attack : *Himeko will constantly try to run towards the player and slap the player when she successfully gets close, dealing medium damage and knocking the player back slightly. *Occasionally, Himeko will stop to use her radio, causing a missile to be launched from outside the map towards the player at high speed. The missile's position can be seen from a pointer, and will travel across the screen twice before disappearing. The missile cannot be shot down. *Himeko will periodically stab the ground with her Corona Sword, generating a huge cyclone that will continuously damage the player while stunning/stagerring the player slightly while the player is in it. This attack is capable of dealing huge amounts of damage towards the player. *Himeko can use her sword and slam it down on the player, generating a small shockwave and deal a huge amount of damage towards the player character on hit. Tip : *Himeko is impervious towards movement altering status effects, rendering freeze, stun, or immobilize to be useless against her. *Himeko's attacks are mostly melee attacks. Always create distance from her so she won't be able to hit you. *Himeko's cyclone can easily be limited by making her generate it at an edge of a map, creating more space for you to move around while it exists. *Himeko's missile can easily be dodged by moving vertically, as the missile moves in a straight line and does not follow the player. Brynhildr Set This set is drop from Himeko Weekly Boss. They have fear/temptation relate ability. Defeating may reward the players with the following: *Brynhildr Range Decoy Missile *Brynhildr KG-6 *Brynhildr Uniform *Regina Nox *Nox Perplexity Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters